The World Of Evil Jade and Auntie Snix
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: A chat room where the students of Victorious and Glee communicate with each other. There are twists as you read on. Hey couples are possible and just wait till you read Chapter 8 where it will evolved big time because Jade and Santana are...
1. Another day in there world

_The world of Evil Jade and Aunty Snix_

_By _

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part One_

_**Author's Notes: I may have mis-spelled Santana's alter-ego wrong. On the chat Auntie Snix is Santana, Evil Jade is Jade, Tvega is Tori, Barbara Fan is Rachel, Red-Cat is cat, QuinnieQ is Quinn and PrincessBrit is Brittany..**_

_**This is a Glee and Victorious crossover details on how the room got made and the twist will come as the chapter appear. **_

_**Evil J and Auntie Snix enter the room **_

_Evil J: Hey Auntie_

_Auntie Snix: What up J?_

_Evil J: How's school?  
_

_Auntie Snix: We're doing a whole week on Whitney Houston._

_Evil J: What song did you kill?_

_Auntie Snix: Me and Britts did Somebody who loves me. _

_Evil J: (Pauses) Your grossing me out here._

_Auntie Snix: Just because you can't tell a certain Latino your feelings doesn't mean you have to hate on me._

_Evil J: I'm not hating..._

_Auntie Snix: Whatever. I'm supposed to do So Emotional with Rachel you know her as Midget. _

_Evil J: Shut up! Midget is hot. _

_Auntie Snix: Oh I forgot you like her. _

_Evil J: No I don't. I just like girls who don't care what anyone thinks of them! I mean you all ready someone and so I find Midget hot. _

_Auntie Snix: Rachel is still with stretch._

_Evil J: Her loss._

_Barbara fan enters_

_Auntie Snix: Hey Barbara Fan._

_Barbara Fan: I wanted to find you to see if you look over the music for So Emotional. _

_Auntie Snix: Yes...Barbara. _

_Barbara Fan: Why don't you meet me tomorrow to go over it one last time? _

_Auntie Snix: That's cool. Oh Barbara this is Evil J. She's not usually in our room. _

_Barbara Fan: Hello Evil J._

_Evil J: Hi._

_Barbara Fan: Does J stand for your real name?_

_Evil J: Yeah. Who's Barbara? You mean..._

_Barbara Fan: I mean Barbara Streisand. _

_Evil J: She's not bad...I actually like her. _

_Barbara Fan: Really?_

_Evil J: I don't like to brag about that because I have a reputation..._

_Barbara Fan: So your a closet Babs fan._

_Auntie Snix: LOL_

_Barbara Fan: What's Funny? _

_Evil J: Yeah Snix, what's funny?_

_Auntie Snix: Nothing. _

_Barbara Fan: I have to go because my boyfriend is here. _

_Auntie Snix: Say hi to stretch for me._

_Evil J: (Pauses) Barbara..._

_Barbara Fan: Yes._

_Evil J: I mean...Whatever your here next...I like to talk about Barbara..._

_Barbara Fan: I would like that. _

_Barbara Fan leaves. _

_Auntie Snix: How does it feel now you talked to her?_

_Evil J: You set it up. _

_Auntie Snix: Because I'm Auntie Snix, bitch! _


	2. The arrival of Cat

_The World Of Evil Jade and Auntie Snix_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two _

_Red-cat Enters_

_Red-Cat: Hey Evil._

_Evil J: Hey Cat..._

_Red-Cat: Why do you get to say my name?_

_Evil J: I didn't say your name..._

_Red-Cat: Yes you did...My name is Cat. _

_Aunt Snix: Cat we go through this all the time your user name is Red-CAT._

_Red-Cat: Oh..._

_Red-Cat: Evil would you get mad at me if I told you I had a crush on Beck? _

_Aunt Snix: LOL_

_Red-Cat: Why are you laughing? Beck would like me._

_Evil J: Don't mind her Cat she's just being a bitch and she sucks._

_Aunt Snix: I lick...AFK _

_Princess Brit Enters_

_Princess Brit: Where's my Snix?_

_Evil J: She's AFK._

_Princess Brit: AFK? She not on the keyboard. _

_Evil J: That's what it mean. _

_Red-Cat: Hi Brit. _

_Princess Brit: Hi Cat. I love your name. _

_Red-Cat: I pick it out myself._

_Princess Brit: That's so cool you mean you told your parents you wanted that name._

_Red-Cat: No I just gave myself that name._

_Princess Brit: How did you do that?_

_Auntie Snix: Hey Baby girl._

_Princes Brit: Hi San-San. Cat got to pick out her name when she was born. _

_Red-Cat: I did? _

_Evil J: OMG LOL_


	3. A twist

_The World of Evil Jade and Auntie Snix_

_By_

_BornthisWay201f_

_**Part Three**_

_**The following Day...**_

_**Tvega, PrincessBrit, QueenQ, Auntie Snix and Evil J enters..**_

_Auntie Snix: What up Vega?_

_Tvega: Hey Snix. _

_QueenQ: Hey Snix. _

_Auntie Snix: OMG Glee was awesome. _

_QueenQ: I can't believe B blasted K like that. _

_Evil J: What happened? _

_Tvega: Why did B do that? _

_PrincessBrit: The Unicorn was sending texts to someone and B found out so he sang It's not right, but it's okay..._

_Tvega: Oh shit._

_QueenQ: Dude it was awkward but I never saw B that pissed off. _

_Evil J: Yeah he was texting or sexing. _

_Auntie Snix: I think sexting. _

_Evil J: I would used my small scissors on the Unicorn. _

_Barbara Fan Enters _

_Barbara Fan: What's everyone talking about? _

_QueenQ: B_

_Barbara Fan: OMB_

_Evil J: Did you just say Oh My Barbara? _

_Barbara Fan: Yeah._

_Evil J: That's rich._

_Tvega: That's rich?_

_Evil J: SHUT IT VEGA! _

_Tvega: Come on J no one from our school is on here. _

_Barbara Fan: Do you go to school with Evil? _

_Tvega: Yes I do and she is evil. _

_Evil J: Bitch I know where you live. _

_Tvega: You say that all the time but your never going to do anything about it..._

_Evil J: Don't push me Vega I'm in a bad mood._

_Tvega: Your always in a bad mood and that's why God made..._

_Evil J: Vega..._

_Auntie Snix: I don't think you want her to do something about it. _

_QueenQ: Do what?_

_EvilJ leaves. _

_Tvega: She's just being J. _

_Auntie Snix: Dude I don't see her on a day to day basis and I even know you shouldn't have said that_

_Tvega: The doorbell just rang._

_Barbara Fan: Is Evil J really evil? _

_Auntie Snix: Barbara if I'm given a warning and they call me Satan, what do you think? _

_Red-Cat: YOUR SATAN! They call you Satan. You don't know evil like Jade. She insults for fun and she tried to ruin our prom by playing a scary video and got a guy in a diaper to perform in our prom. _

_Auntie Snix: That's why we respect each other. _

_Princess Brit: San-San is only evil when she needs to be._

_Auntie Snix: Thank you baby Girl. _

_Tvega: AFK. _

_**Tori walked to the door and opened it to find Jade there. **_

"_**What do you have to say now Vega?" Jade asked. Tori pulled Jade in for a kiss and the Leather jacket clad girl returned with the same feeling. "God I love it when we fight." Tori said and Jade responded, "We're doing this for privacy and so..." "I totally understand we have to make everyone believe we're still the same that meets we could flirt with anyone as long as we don't..." Tori said and Jade responded, "I don't want everyone to want to go out with us or any of that bullshit. I mean Beck knows I'm bi and Andre knows your bi." **_

"_**Jade is fine." Tori reassure her and Jade ease out of the embrace. "Can I just stay here for a while?" Jade asked and Tori granted her request then told her she had a present for Jade. Jade looked in the bag and said, "Oh thank you." **_

_**Jade pulled out the box set of paranormal Activity. "We could watch all three tonight." Tori said and Jade responded, "If you make it through the first one I will do anything you want." Tori then whispered, "Don't make bets you can't own up to." **_


	4. Trina gets told off

_The World Of Evil Jade and Auntie Snix_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_Tori was showing her brave face while watching Paranormal activity and Jade was impressed with her lady that she actually is hanging in that long. However then the ending came and that's when he flies back to the camera. The guy flew back in the camera and she jumped on Jade. Now Ms. West doesn't usually like to be touch or grabbed but this was priceless. Jade let out an evil laugh and Tori gave her such a look. _

"_It's cute." Jade said and Tori just couldn't believe how much fun the goth one was having. "It just feel like it could be so real." Tori said and Jade responded, "It can be Vega. The spirit they would dealing with was not human, it was a demon. Stupid boy put an ougja broad in a house with a demon in it and then was like whatever about that guy who was trying to help. When you watch number two if you make it...The husband there is the..." "What?" Tori asked frantically. Jade just smiled. _

_**Next day in the room**_

_Trina_is_a_star, Auntie Snix and Tvega enters the room_

_Tvega- _

_Evil J never shown up. _

_Auntie Snix-_

_I bet you would scared. _

_Trina_is_a_star-_

_Evil J doesn't scares me. I would bitch slap her._

_Tvega-_

_Whatever Trina._

_Evil J Enters_

_Trina_is_a_Star-_

_All she is..._

_Evil J- _

_What am I again?_

_Auntie Snix-_

_Evil._

_Evil J-_

_Snix._

_Auntie Snix- _

_Did I tell you Irish had to be deported?_

_Evil J-_

_Wow. Why?_

_Auntie Snix- _

_Visa but they might let him come back. _

_Evil J-_

_He was cute._

_Tvega-_

_I don't think he's your type._

_Trina_is_a_Star-_

_Yeah he's alive. _

_Tvega-_

_He wouldn't be your type Trina because he has a personality. _

_Evil J-_

_VEGA! I could do my own insults and Irish seems to have talent. It might make Trina jealous._

_Trina_is_A_Star- _

_I could sing._

_Barbara Fan enters._

_Evil J-_

_Barbara could sing...Snix could sing and I have to admit this but your younger sister could sing better than you. _

_Tvega-_

_J I don't need for you to defend me but yeah I could have a cold and still sing better. _

_Barbara Fan-_

_Who could sing better?_

_Evil J- _

_How's your audition piece? _

_Barbara Fan-_

_I'm taking a break and I got into fight with F._

_Evil J-_

_I'm sorry._

_Barbara Fan-_

_It sucks. _

_Auntie Snix- _

_Princess is planning on taking her G.E.D. _

_Tvega-_

_That's great but she would be too late for applications._

_Barbara Fan-_

_Is she considered Julliard maybe?_

_Auntie Snix-_

_Dude she would kill in Julliard. _

_Evil J-_

_You could make a band or I could make a band and she could just head-bang._

_Auntie Snix-_

_You want to put my girl in black and head-banging. Bitch get your own girl to do that with.. _

_Trina_is_a_star_

_She'll need a skank for that. _

_Evil J-_

_Fuck you Trina. _

_Barbara Fan-_

_Trina that is rude and un-called for. I have worn leather and I am no way a skank. You are just jealous because obviously Evil J has more talent in her pinky then you do in that big head of yours. _

_Tvega-_

_Holy crap! _

_Evil J-_

_Go Barbara! _

_Auntie Snix-_

_Lima in the house bitches! _

_Trina_Is_A Star leaves_

_Barbara Fan-_

_I'm sorry I know you could defend yourself but I think that was an awful thing to say. _

_Evil J-_

_I will let it pass for now. _

_Tvega-_

_Trina is pissed. _

_**The Glee girls saw what Rachel said about Trina. **_

"_**Dude Rachel went off." Tina said and Quinn responded, "I think Rachel might like her."**_

"_**I don't think she's a gay shark." Brittany said and Santana added, "Dude I don't think Finn could deal with Berry sometimes. I mean Jade hates people speaking up for her and she let her have a pass." "How did you make the room in the first place?" Mecedres asked **_

_**As Jade enter the house..**_

"_**How could you let her say those things!" Trina yelled at her sister and Tori responded, "Because you shouldn't have said that about Jade." "What you like her? She doesn't like you if she heard you stick up for her she would spit at you." Trina said and added, "Matter of fact if you would on fire she wouldn't spit at you to put the fire out." As they came downstairs it was Jade who slammed the door and Trina got the death look. **_


	5. The end

_The World Of Evil Jade and Auntie Snix_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Five _

"_How dare you come into Snix and my room to say something like that!" Jade asked. "You would insulting my talent! You are way overrated Jade I could sing better than you any day of the week and all those losers in that room can't hold a candle to me!" Trina yelled back and Tori was insulted._

"I'm your sister." Tori responded and Trina then told her how she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. " I can't even understand why people like you over me at least if you would a skank then I could see why Jade would like you!" Trina insulted and Jade blew her cover.

"_First off that's your sister and you will show her respect because I'm dating her and the only thing that's stopping me from breaking your fucking nose is because I'm in your house! Yes she might sound like Dorothy from the Wizard Of Oz sometimes. Yes I think everyone seems to fall all over her but you know I love that about her. Now speaking for everyone in my room you are banned. If you ever talk about your sister like that again I..." Jade said and Tori brought in for a kiss. Trina then walked off in disgusted. _

_Jade broke up the kiss and said, "Never stop me from chewing someone out again!" "I'm sorry but that was hot." Tori said and Jade was in girlfriend protective mode. "So your dating me." Tori pointed out and Jade responded in her impersonate of Tori's voice, "**Yes now we could go out for ice cream at any time and skip through flowers." **"**I don't...Oh fuck it your my girlfriend you get a pass." Tori told Jade **and they kiss again. _

_**Author's notes: **_

_**The story was cut short but the next crossover...**_

_**MEANT TO BE is going to rock with Glee and Victorious **_


	6. By request

_**The World Of Evil Jade and Auntie Snix**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201f**_

_Author's Note: Because of some very enthusiastic reviews I am going to make a another chapter. _

_**Part Six**_

_Evil_J, Tvega, QueenQ, Barbara Fan and Auntie Snix enters_

_Auntie Snix- _

_No Trina._

_Tvega-_

_She's mad._

_Auntie Snix-_

_Why? _

_Evil J-_

_Because I told her off and banned her from the room. _

_Barbara Fan-_

_She's very rude and seems very jealous of you guys._

_Evil J-_

_Seems? LOL! _

_Tvega-_

_Does everyone want to hear the story on how she got into Hollywood Arts?_

_Evil_J-_

_Coconut Teacher drank some bad milk and Trina performed so he believed that the audition was actually good because it was like he was on L.S.D_

_Tvega-_

_So he checked all the boxes._

_Evil_J-_

_So that's all she got in._

_Barbara Fan-_

_That explains so much. _

_QueenQ-_

_Barbara got in._

_Evil_J-_

_Congrats Barbs _

_Tvega-_

_Good job. _

_Auntie Snix-_

_She killed it, she did Touch Me from Spring Awaking._

_Barbara Fan-_

_That fits my mood right now._

_QueenQ-_

_I think someone wants to touch you right now._

_Auntie Snix-_

_What do you mean Q?_

_Barbara Fan-_

_She seems somebody wants to touch me like...F..._

_QueenQ-_

_I mean he likes touching you._

_Barbara Fan-_

_It's very pleasurable and his method makes my body respond greatly because he's gentle with me and makes me feel like a woman. _

_Auntie Snix-_

_That was a Barbara rant._

_Evil_J-_

_It's not that bad. _

_Tvega-_

_I heard worst._

_Evil_J-_

_You mean you ranting. _

_Tvega-_

_Quiet Evil._

_Evil_J-_

_Make me. _

_Tvega-_

_Don't make me steal your scissors._

_Evil_J-_

_Don't joke about my SCISSORS! I will kick your ass!_

_Tvega-_

_What color of your boots so I know to see them coming?_

_Evil_J-_

_I don't like to be predictable._

_Tvega-_

_You are far from predictable._

_Auntie Snix-_

_Get a room._

_QueenQ-_

_I think it's sweet._

_Barbara Fan-_

_So does it give you ideas?_

_QueenQ-_

_Maybe._

_Barbara Fan-_

_I'm sure Joe, would like?_

_QueenQ-_

_Joe is not going to work out. _

_Tvega and Evil_J left. _

_Auntie Snix-_

_Wow. _

_Barbara Fan-_

_You know I don't like sharing intimate details but I love paying with his head._

_QueenQ-_

_I bet you like how you could put your fingers through it. _

_Barbara Fan-_

_I mean I should go visit._

_Barbara Fan leaves._

_QueenQ-_

_She must be wanting to see F._

_Auntie Snix-_

_Yeah F..._

_**Moments Later...**_

_Tvega enters..._

_Auntie Snix-_

_Hey Vega.._

_Tvega-_

_Hi...frfdhuehoierheo_

_Auntie Snix-_

_Vega? _

_QueenQ-_

_Wow...I think she must be doing something right now. _

_Evil_J Enters_

_Auntie Snix-_

_Where did you go?_

_Evil_J-_

_What?_

_QueenQ-_

_You leffffffffffffffffffffft._

_Auntie Snix-_

_Did you two forgot how to type?_

_Tvega-_

_What do you mean?_

_Evil_J-_

_God you guys you hit the letter once._

_QueenQ-_

_I'm sorry I was distracted. _

_Evil_J-_

_By what?_

_QueenQ-_

_My mother talking to me. _

_Auntie Snix-_

_Okay. Queen I know about you and Barbra. Evil I know about you Vega. _

_Tvega-_

_There's..._

_Evil_J-_

_Vega. Yes we're dating._

_QueenQ-_

_Yes me and Barbara are finally together. _

_Auntie Snix-_

_Why did you hide it?_

_**At Queen's house**_

_**Quinn shares a kiss with Rachel and goes on video chat. As they both look at the screen.**_

"_**I just love my Quinn.**_

_**At Tori's house**_

_**Tori puts it on video chat. **_

"_**I really like her." Tori said and Jade responded, "She's very cool." "What?" Tori asked about that comment and Jade responded, "All right I can't get enough of you and...I don't do feelings but you make me really warm and fuzzy. I don't like warm and fuzzy but not Cat fuzzy. I just want it to go away." Tori kisses on top of her head. **_

"_**Because you did that you could do that impersonate and insult me as long as it's not really hurtful. Just so you don't feel like your totally not yourself." Tori said and Jade responded, "I don't permission but thank you that's really good of you." Jade kisses Tori. **_

_**At Queen's house**_

"_**That's how you work your relationship." Barbara Fan said and Queen responded, "I used to make fun of you all the time and now we're together." Rachel kisses Quinn and then there was an request for video chat from Brit as Santana accepted. Brittany appeared on the screen with her hair down. **_

_**Auntie Snix-**_

"_**You guys are so whooped." Santana said and Brittany seemed like she was wearing nothing. "Brit what are you wearing?" Santana asked and Brittany responded, "Remember what you gave me for Christmas. I mix it up with what I wore at the Prep rally. You would really good Santana with my little sister I want to give you something." Santana eyes went up. "I gotta go." Santana said and left the room the Brittany. **_

_**At Tori's house-**_

"_**I wonder what she was wearing?" Tori asked and Jade replied, "Why you want to know?" **_


	7. Couple thepary

_The World Of Evil Jade and Auntie Snix_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Seven_

_**Author's Note: This will be a Jori chapter and there's going to be Slash. **_

_Tori and Jade would having problems in the relationship because while Public Display of Affections was not difficult at all or being alone together. It was talking back and forth that the two had problems with. Now for Jade that was hard because she has always been content about being miserable and not happy it is second nature to her. Tori was making her happy and it was freaking the Goth one out. For Tori this was weird because the very person who had made her life hell was now the one who she couldn't be without. She looked forward to finding her black hair in the crowd and walking up to her or finding her at lunch to sit down next to her. She also like it when Jade had her scissors out because of how she handle them. However they had to talk because sometimes the communication between the two was still hard. _

_Jade came over thinking this was going to be a break-up. _

"_You're breaking up with me." Jade said and Tori assured that she isn't but told her that she wanted more from Jade. "Jade I know you think the shoe is going to drop all the time. What do I have to for you not to make you feel like that way with me?" Tori asked and Jade wanted to say something smart. "I don't know Beck broke up with me because when someone gets close I freak out a lot and being close to you..." Jade explained and Tori interjected, "Dude there would times I wanted to hate you and I'm not used to being with a woman." Tori said in frustration._

_Jade was fighting herself to tell her but she did. "I don't know what the hell to do all I know is that I'm very attracted to you. I get angry because the world wants labels. They want to know if I'm going to be bi-sexual or gay and I feel like I feed that stereotype! I push Beck away because I realize I really intensity like you. When you would Walter, you would sexy in the male role and sometimes I would like to be the trusting house-wife with the two kids but the jacket and boots feel comfortable." _

"_I like your boots and your jacket. I love your make-up and your blue streaks. I even like that annoying impersonate you do of me because it's you." Tori told her and for Jade to be open was like trying to push something really heavy up the hill. "I love it when big budget movies crash and burn when they suck because it makes feel like art can't be fool." Jade blurted out and Tori wasn't asking for that but it was a good start. "Okay. I'm scared to death of graduation not accomplishing a damn thing." Tori said and Jade was like whatever. "Dude you are always the center of attention..." Jade said and Tori responded, "Yeah in high school but what about when high school is over." Jade held her hand, Tori walked to her and wrapped her hands around Jade's then the leather clad woman pulled Tori in close to her _

"_Your still going to rock because you're Tori." Jade kisses her and then again. She then stares at her and looks in her eyes with a rare smile. "I like it when you don't act nice and you could get dirty. Your not afraid to stand up to me." Jade said and Tori replied, "I like it when you don't insult me all the time..." _

_Tori then cuddle a bit and Jade relaxed for a bit then said, "Where did you get a southern accent?" Tori asked and Jade responded, "It just pops in my head and I go with it." Tori shook her head and puts her arm her girl then Jade trace her hand along Tori's leg. "I mean people don't judge us at the school we go to but then there's every other place in the world including my house." Jade told Tori and Vega looked at her. "Your parents don't accept gay people..." Tori said and the black leather clad one responded, "Or that I like performing. My dad said it's a waste of time. That's why I hate losing." Tori took another breath and turned to her girl then took a another long breath. "Your parents were like okay, I'm your girlfriend and just went on with the business. They didn't care and that was actually refreshing. I like being wealthy and I don't know how to do without it unless I get notice. I love doing what I do and so if I want to get recognized then do it with the thing I could do best. It puts a big smile on my face like being close to you. You came along and not only pissed me off because your so damn naturally talent but I just want to kiss you every chance I get." _

_Tori gave Jade that kiss and then looked at her girl then said to her, "One of these days I'll give you something nobody as ever had." Tori guided Jade's hand between her legs and the Goth one starting rubbing between her legs. This was feeling good to Tori because it was so small because she rubbed in circle and it was almost teasing but it was feeling so good. This was the furthest in intimacy they have gone. Tori start to breathe and Jade lean in her ear. _

"_No. I don't want you to move your mouth until I say so." Jade whisper and she ripped off her sweat pants then it begin as the inside of Tori was getting brush ever so delicately. Jade was next to her as Tori eyes would opened then start to get very close like she was falling asleep while being hypnotized. It made Jade believe that Tori trust her and that made the Gothic one even more happy. _

_Tori was breathing in and out but her mouth was close as Jade was in heaven for getting Tori off. The look on her face made Jade smile and as she's about to really take off her panties she decided to kiss down her neck as soft and sweet as possible. _

_Tori's fear is how everyone will judge her and Jade couldn't give a fuck. So Jade was going to do this to Tori to take away controlling what other people would think by taking control away. She kiss a bit more then took the middle finger to start rubbing her clit like a circle. _

"_I hope you know I'm using my middle finger right now because everyone could screw off if they like us. Now I want you to Concentrate as you kiss me." Jade told Tori and the songstress did just that with intense intimacy. Tori was trying to just focus on a kiss and Jade was helping her along. Tori was getting it and actually made it better then Jade grabbed the back of Vega's head then looked in her eyes. _

"_Whenever you feel like they are going to judge you just remember how I'm making you feel. How I will never look at you any different then right now. You would born to be with me, we're opposite and we get on each other nerves but who cares what everyone said!" Jade said to Tori and the goth one told her to cum because she believed Vega was going to explode. _

_Tori yelled out as she climax like she never more then after a minute she put Tori's sweats back on. She rest on Jade and the Goth one said, "It makes me happy to get you off. I like satisfying women then men." _

_The very next day at school Tori came in with short and a shirt with sneakers on. "Hey Tori." Andre said and Tori was perky when she said, "Hey Andre!" "I see someone is happy." Andre replied back and Tori took a big breath then said to him. "Yeah I'm very happy because I never felt this good." Tori said and Andre looked to the side as Jade walked up behind her. "I think the reason you feel good is coming behind you." Jade said and stood next to Tori. "Andre do you care if I date Tori?" Jade asked and Andre shook his head no. "She's happy, I'm cool." Andre said and Jade gave her girlfriend a look. "I don't usually see her with shorts on." Andre said and Jade told him to go away as Andre did. "He was just playing." Tori said and Jade took a breath. "I'll work on being insanity jealous all the time. It's just that I never see your tone legs before and I like it." Jade said and added, "I don't want him to have the first compliment." "Control freak." Tori said and Jade responded, "Your point." Tori kissed Jade and said, "No." _


	8. The Supernatural Twist Part One

_The World of Evil Jade and Auntie Snix_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Eight_

_**Jade was sleeping over with Tori seven feet up in the air...Tori woke up and looked down then Jade immediately opened her eyes. "Jade we're in the air!" Tori said loudly and Jade knew what was happening. She was about to be single again.**_

"_Okay I need for you to calm down." Jade said and just like that they would back on the bed as Tori leap off. "What the hell?" Tori asked and Jade took a breath because things like this should only happened in her bedroom where she feels safe which means Tori makes her feel safe. She never felt that she could float while sleeping with Beck._

_Jade sat up and looked at Tori then raised her arms that flick them as fire came appeared._

_Tori couldn't believe her eyes she was going to faint and then Jade stopped it._

"_I'm a Dragon I could fly and shoot fire out of my hands. I hate myself because I stuck in this body and the only time I feel safe is with you guys mainly you. I could fly in the air when I'm safe and I dress like this because I considered my human body a prison because of what I look like. Before you kick me out realize that this is a shock to know I float with you here and I never did that with Beck." Jade said while on the verge of crying. Tori realize this was difficult for Jade to admit and she took her hand then flinch because it was hot. _

"_Your okay." Jade said and Tori responded, "Yeah I forgot you just made fire. What else can you do?" Jade rolled her eyes and stick her tongue which was fork. Tori giggled and then kissed Jade then smiles because it tickled as they both laughed. _

"_Is that why you're so..." Tori asked and Jade responded, "Honey my wings are beautiful, it's this dark blue. I'm in the air and I see planes fly by me. In the morning it's like a dream. That's why I dress like this because I like it and when you came along, I found something I could love. I was so trying not to love you or even like you but can't escape it. You trapped me with your smile, those eyes and that wonderful heart of yours. Curse you," _

"_Okay." Tori admitted. "Okay." Jade replied and Tori shook her head. "Can I watch you fly sometime? What can I do?" Tori asked. _

_**Enter Jade_Vega, Auntie Snix, Red_Cat, Barbara Fan**_

_**Barbara Fan- **_

_**I won prom Queen.**_

_**Jade_Vega-**_

_**Good job Barbara **_

_**Auntie Snix-**_

_**Yeah Barbara is Queen Barbara. **_

_**Jade_Vega-**_

_**Evil wants you not to let it go to your head. **_

_**Red_Cat-**_

_**Wouldn't that be hard because her crown goes on her head. **_

_**Barbara Fan-**_

_**I am focus on Nationals. **_

_**Jade_Vega-  
Jade and I are coming. **_

_**Barbara Fan-**_

_**That's so cool **_

_**Jade_Vega-**_

_**You better not choke I'm not wasting all that gas on you choking.**_

_**Auntie Snix-**_

_**Chill evil**_

_**Jade_Vega-**_

_**Oh Snix Tori knows. **_

_**Auntie Snix-**_

_**Tori knows...**_

_**Barbara Fan-**_

_**Tori knows what? **_

_**Jade_Vega-**_

_**I know I like Eragon, I thought the movie was a great adaption. **_

_Jade looked at Vega and snicker then said, "Good one." _

_**Auntie Snix-**_

_**Yeah I knew Eragon was good but I never thought anyone would realize the secret to why it was a good plot. **_

_**Barbara Fan-**_

_**I think it was the voice of the dragon. **_

_**Enter QueenQ**_

_**QueenQ-**_

_**Hi.**_

_**Barbara Fan-**_

_**Hey baby. We're talking about the movie Eragon.**_

_**QueenQ-**_

_**The book was better. **_

_**Auntie Snix-  
Do you think you understand everything about ERAGON? **_

_**QueenQ-**_

_**It's not rocket science. **_

_**Jade_Vega-**_

_**She's totally cool about it because we would ON A HIGH in respecting the movie. **_

_**Barbara Fan-**_

_**I love Rachel Weisz in it **_


	9. The Supernatural Twist Part Two

_The World Of Evil Jade and Auntie Snix_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Nine_

_Tori learn over the next forty-eight hours that Jade met Snix through the Summer and found who they really would Jade is a dragon and Brittany is werewolf. They both considered their friends_

_like there pact so that's why they made the room to keep them close at all time. Tori now knew what Jade felt on a daily basis know and it was like now she had that same weight that Brittany must feel as well as Santana. There was a knock on the door and it was Jade who came to Tori's bed as the Vega sibling called her over. _

"_I'm going to give you a no-fault break-up..." Jade said and Tori responded, "Shut up." _

_It doesn't matter to Tori. _

_**Flashback...**_

_**As they ran away from the guys and laughed because they never felt more together. Tori took off her mustache and Jade her wig then share such a kiss...**_

_Present(Lima) _

_Brittany was going to the graveyard in Lima as she had white roses in her hands. She kneel down to the grave and place them ever so gentle. _

"_I'm sorry dad that you totally hated yourself and you hated me because I was different like you. I wish mom didn't have to hurt you but I guess that's what mommies do they hurt people who try to hurt their children. Why dad? You would a wolf like me. Why?" Brittany asked as she cried a little and said, "I'm going to Chicago and Santana said it's the Windy City. So I was going to buy heavy shoes so it wouldn't blow me away. I love you daddy even if you try to kill me." Brittany then got up and Santana was waited by the car as they would going to meet everyone at the school. _

_Present(California) _

_Tori and Jade laid in bed. _

"_Remember that film I did." Jade said and Tori responded, "The Pop Goes The Weasel." "I was thinking about making that a web-series on the Slap." Jade told her girlfriend. "Jade that's a great idea." Tori said in a inspiring tone of voice. "What's the story about?" Tori asked and Jade turned to her girl. _

"_I think the story should be about how the box takes children who do really bad things like hurt people and send them away somewhere. Now if all that power and knowledge who ever as the box is likely to turned bad because of having absolute power" Jade said and Tori responded, "So would you the box-bearer in the bathroom." _

"_I like the name, the box-bearer. Now someone pure of heart could take the box and release all the children to face what they done but the children would have no memory of ever going into the box." Jade explain and Tori responded, "What would happened to the next person who takes the box?" "It's like a addiction if you play it once against someone like if you kill someone. You're going to want to do it again." Jade said and Tori didn't know Jade was that creative. She kissed her and said, "If you need anything from me, I'll be there for..."_

There was a ring and Jade grabbed her jacket urgently... 

"_Snix, what's up?" Jade asked and Tori knew that Jade sound scare..._


	10. Dragon Law

_The World of Evil Jade and Auntie Snix_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Author's Note: _

_**Thanks to the responds of this fiction I still get.. It's Alive and a sequel is in the works with LOST GIRL COMING into play. For the record the idea of Tori knowing how to use a sword comes from the story Lost and Delirious. The ideas to come is inspired by the fiction Fabray Messages. **  
_

_Part Ten _

_"Wait! Queen Q is a Dragon!" Tori yelled and Jade replied, "Second reason why we made the chat room was because of her. Brittany smelled it on her a mile away. The reason why we are going to Chicago, I guess someone tried to attack Barbara fan which is Queen's girlfriend. Snix and Brit did there best to contain it so anyone who was there won't tell what happened. Queen's power has been in doormat because she doesn't practice it as much. Her father always threatened to tell certain people if she played around with her power. Her mother is too much of a pussy too buck him and they are divorced.."_

_Tori looks at Jade and the Goth one replies, "However the stupid human doesn't know that there are a lot of higher ups that my dad knows. Well let's just say they accept Dragons. Put it this way we are the answer against any nucelar weapons." _

_She looked Tori again... _

_"I want us to work so bad Vega, I told my father about you and that if he cuts me off. He won't get any ones like me or Brit to be the responds to anything of the end of the world variety. All the youth connection will fall under my reign and that's not a bluff. That's how bad I believe in us. So we got to go to Chicago watch them win the compeition and set up for Brittany as well as Quinn to come to Los Angeles with us. There graduate but I don't see Barbara Fan coming along." Jade said and Tori then told that she came prepared. She brought out a walking stick and pull it out a little to see a blade. "What The Fuck?!" Jade yelled. _

_**Hotel Room- Chicago(3 Hours later)**_

_Quinn laid on the bed and Rachel laid down next to her. Santana and Brittany came in then five other people drag Finn in there. Brittany motion for them to throw him on the foot of the bed. _

_"What's going on?" Quinn asked and Brittany replied, "My pack interrogated that guy and after Lord Tubbington made him a female. They told him that Finn has been working with your father trying to find the right time to capture you. He figures that he were expose you on television and kill you. Since your powers are doormat then that were be easy. Most people believe dragons are evil and so people were referred to your dad as a savior from Jesus." Quinn gets up slowly and stare at Finn. _

_"You stole Rachel from me! She loved you for a long time!" FInn yelled and Quinn eyes change which made Finn wet himself. "You will perform tonight like nothing is wrong and then you will lead me to my father." Quinn said to him and Finn snickered told her that she didn't have the power to take him. It was then there was a knock on the door, it was Jade with Tori and they walked in. "I have the power Finn." Jade said _


	11. Interrogation

_The World Of Evil Jade and Auntie Snix_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f _

_Part 11_

_Jade walked in and greeted Santana then put her knee on his back. "We don't want to totally bruise him because we still have a performance tonight." Rachel said and Jade had that wicked smile. Jade lean into him. _

_"So tell me, who does Russell know?" Jade asked and Finn replies, "He knows Rev. Melissa Byrd." "She's been wanting to expose dragons and other supernatural beings for a while. It's a theory that she's been trying to find the one whose respondible for the death of thousand faes. She wants that person to help her kill more of our kind." Brittany said._

_"Wait. Faes!" Santana yelled and Brittany replied, "That's totally bad because I'm a Faewolf." The five growl and all Brittany had to do was turn her head then they all went down on one knee. _

_"Now Finn, do you want to see graduation?" Jade asked and Finn replied yes. "You are going to perform your heart out and then tell me everything I need to know. Failure to do so after the performance...Baby." Tori pulled out her walking stick and then the blade from the shield it. Jade force his head in Tori's direction. "She's not really good at striking it and cutting through the bone in one shot but I'm sure she'll get it after the tenth try." Jade told Finn and he agreed to the terms. _

_Finn was kicked out of the room and the five was told to follow him closely. Quinn paused for a moment and Rachel looked at her. "Thousand for Fae, are we Fae?" Quinn asked and Jade replied, "Not really? However we deal with the Fae.." Quinn couldn't believe this even more and as she took a breath then change the subject talking about the performance. Jade picked up on that and will wait to call her on it. _

_"We got to rehearse." Brittany said and Quinn replied, "Come on Rae, let's get downstairs." Quinn took Rachel's hand, walked out of the room and then down the stairs. Santana told Jade and Tori to leave unti after the performance then there talk. _

_As Jade and Tori walked down the hall. "She knows something about Congo." Jade said and Tori asked, "What do you think of it?" "I don't know but she sure seems troubled." Jade said in the mocking voice. "I don't talk like that." _


	12. Enter lost girls

_The World of Evil Jade and Auntie Snix_

_BY_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part 12_

_**Author's Note: Enter Lost GIrl's Bo and Kenzi. **_

_**"I can't believe show choir compeitions are your gulity pleasures." Bo tease Kenzi and the thief replied, "You know what? I have you know that I was apart of two state school choir championships and just love to see how others do it right." Bo can't get enough of her BFF on teasing her about Kenzi's love of show choirs.. **_

_Quinn was about to get ready and was feeling good as she looked around at her friends except Finn. How she's grown from that bitchy cheerleader to right now and how she could finally be herself as a Dragon. Santana and Brittany walked over to her. _

_"The unholy trinity, starting together and ending together..." Santana said and Brittany finished with, "Just the way it should be." If they never been in New Directions they were probably be Cheerios and have a mundae life. It wasn't the case here and as she look to the left she saw the love of her life doing scales. As it seemed like the Diva was finished, she walked over to Rachel and gave her a passionate kiss then stopped. _

_"Quinn change your tongue back to human." Rachel whispered. _

_Tori walked in with her walking stick and sat next to Jade who had the good seats. She looked down to the left and saw Brittany's pack nodding to them. As Bo and Kenzi entered they notice this going on. Kenzi looked over and said, "Bo. Come on this is a no Fae vacation." "Doesn't mean I can't notice things." Bo told Kenzi and they sat down. _

_As New Directions were up they started with __**Edge of Glory, **__then it was Rachel singing__** It's all Coming back to me now **__and wrapped it up with __**Paradise on the dashboard...**_

_Kenzi commented..."I don't see anyone beating them and the short brunette girl she should be on Broadway. She owns that stage and girl is going to be diva." Kenzi said and Bo smirk at her listening to this side of Kenzi. "That short haired blonde, she seems famliar." Bo said and Kenzi replied, "I think she's way too young for you." "I know but I just seemed like I know her from somewhere..." _

_Jade wasn't making it obvious that she heard that and motion for Tori to change seats. Which is what they did, Jade turned her ear totally on..._

_**"I swear I know her Kenzi or someone related to her..." Bo said **__and Jade's dragon eyes changed because she felt one of hers threatened. She looked over to them as they were too deep in conversation to notice her angry glare._


End file.
